Destins
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Stilgar et Irulan vivent ensemble sans se voir. Jusqu'à ce que... Basé sur Dune Messiah. Rated T. Pourrait augmenter.
1. La Chevelure

Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic sur Dune ! Si vous la lisez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dessus et à la faire lire à d'autres ! Faisons vivre la partie Dune de ! If you want me to translate this in English, please let me know, I'll try !

Playlist **: **

**Where the wild roses grow – **Nick Cave.

**A Girl Called Harmony** – Attrition.

**CHAPITRE UN **: **La Chevelure.**

_« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » _- Pascal (Pensées)

Irulan regardait Paul. Ou plutôt, elle regardait l'Empereur. Elle regardait l'homme qu'elle trahissait, qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne regardait plus Paul depuis longtemps. Elle avait cessé depuis leur nuit de noces, quand il avait osé la refuser alors qu'elle s'offrait entière à lui, pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa gazelle Fremen.

Ses regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle était assise à ses côtés. Entre Paul et elle, comme d'habitude. Elle était assise là, dans toute la sage simplicité des gens du désert. Vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui ressemblait fortement à un distille, elle écoutait calmement Paul diriger. Elle n'avait rien de la potiche qu'elle-même était.

Sa position l'énervait. Elle s'en voulait presque d'apparaître aussi jolie et aussi soignée tous les matins au Conseil. Elle accentuait son statut de jolie potiche, avec ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon soigné, son petit chapeau de fourrure verte et sa jolie robe à corset. Mais elle se sentait aussi obligée de tenir son rang. Il coulait dans ses veines. Elle était princesse avant tout parce qu'elle le ressentait profondément et que ses actions étaient entièrement conditionnées par ce statut, sans doute plus que par son entrainement Bene Gesserit.

En face, Korba se leva pour honorer le peuple, mettant son turban pour se faire passer pour Muad'Dib. Irulan se demanda s'il était vraiment crédible. Korba n'avait rien de l'aura mystique et forte que respirait l'Empereur, même du haut d'un balcon, en ouvrant les bras et en criant comme un fanatique. D'ailleurs, Irulan le soupçonnait grandement d'être un fanatique.

La voix de Stilgar la ramena au Conseil qu'elle devait suivre. Il essayait de ramener l'Empereur à des sujets plus terre à terre. Il voulait des preuves, des choses concrètes. Malgré sa foi dans le pouvoir de son Empereur, il commençait à douter, à être plus demandeur. Apparemment, leur superstition pouvait être entamée par leur vie pragmatique. Irulan fronça légèrement les sourcils en se tournant vers lui, utilisant tout son pouvoir pour ne pas laisser apparaître son soudain intérêt pour le Fremen.

Stilgar. Voilà un autre homme qu'elle n'avait pas regardé. Pas assez. Récapitulons : c'était un Fremen. Il avait occupé une place assez importante parmi eux et continuait à faire autorité. Il avait le droit de parler comme bon lui semblait à l'Empereur mais n'abusait jamais de ce droit. Il avait toujours assisté Paul, depuis les années difficiles du désert jusqu'à la bataille contre son père. C'était un homme redoutable, mais humble. Cependant, il avait l'air d'un chef. C'était comme écrit sur ses traits, marqués par la bataille, la soif, le soleil et le sable. Il n'avait rien des canons des jeunes filles de sa suite. Il était assez grand et musclé, certes, mais… Il n'avait pas de jolies mains longues et fines : les siennes étaient usées par la vie, ses ongles courts et les doigts épais, respirant non pas la grâce, mais la force. Ses cheveux noirs n'avaient rien de la douceur des canons féminins : ils étaient hirsutes, peignés avec difficulté et retenus en arrière par des bijoux dorés. Sur son menton carré, une barbe de plusieurs jours poussait et lui donnait un air farouche. Il respirait la sagesse, la force…

Que faisait-elle ? Etait-elle en train de… d'observer Stilgar ? Irulan dut utiliser tout son contrôle Bene Gesserit pour ne pas secouer la tête, regarder ailleurs, rougir ou prouver qu'elle avait été, pendant un court instant, sous le charme de la voix du Fremen profonde, grave, douce et aux accents mélodieux d'une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Chani, mais elle ne semblait pas l'observer. Pour Chani, elle devait en effet avoir bien peu d'intérêt. Elle n'était que l'officielle, la jolie potiche qui ne l'empêchait en rien d'avoir Paul dans son lit toutes les nuits. Ses regards se tournèrent vers Korba qui marchait en direction de la table du Conseil pour se rasseoir : il était dans sa rêverie fanatique, trop aveuglé pour remarquer la réalité. Puis, elle tourna délicatement son cou blanc vers l'Empereur qui venait de finir sa phrase. Il la regardait déjà. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle soutint son regard, même si avec ses pensées impures, la tâche était difficile. Un petit sourire très ironique apparut sur ses lèvres inquisitrices et il retourna ses yeux sur Stilgar qui continuait son interrogatoire. Il savait.

Mon Dieu, quelles pensées impures se permettait-elle de nourrir et de laisser transparaître ! Qu'avait-elle donc retenu de son entrainement Bene Gesserit ? Non, il ne fallait pas s'emporter contre elle-même, pas maintenant. Il était temps de regagner un contrôle total sur ses muscles et ses pensées pour suivre le reste du Conseil. La jeune femme se calma lentement et osa enfin relever les yeux vers Stilgar qui était en train de parler de son Ordre.

Il détourna les yeux dès qu'elle posa les siens sur lui. Il n'avait pas le contrôle Bene Gesserit et, même s'il n'était pas un homme très expressif, Irulan put lire de la gêne dans ses gestes raides. Que se passait-il ? Savait-il ? Non. La télépathie n'existait pas. Il n'était pas au courant, il ne pouvait pas. La jeune femme tira un peu sur son corset pour l'arranger avant de se replonger dans le Conseil. Elle était l'envoyée Bene Gesserit ici, elle était la traîtresse et tout ce qui concernait les relations entre l'Etat et l'Ordre la concernait aussi.

Ce Conseil avait été dur et tendu. Stilgar avait vu beaucoup de ses certitudes bouleversées et il se rendait compte que, peu à peu, Paul lui échappait. Loin de lui l'idée de le manipuler, le Fremen voulait juste comprendre Paul assez pour pouvoir l'aider, le guider dans le tunnel ténébreux du règne. Mais son temps au Conseil était révolu, il le sentait. Son rôle se limitait désormais à apporter les décisions à prendre à l'Empereur. Il se sentait diminué et inutile. Au fond, il n'était plus qu'un simple homme de terrain.

Le Fremen jeta un regard aux documents logés dans ses bras. Paul était parti rapidement du Conseil : d'autres affaires urgentes l'appelaient. Mais Stilgar savait bien qu'il en aurait besoin plus tard. Le mentat en l'Empereur avait besoin de données pour raisonner. Il les mettrait bien à l'abri chez lui, dans sa chambre du Palais qu'il n'occupait que lorsque les choses devenaient corsées au Palais et que sa présence était requise. Sinon, il retournait au sietch dans le désert, parmi les siens et sa femme.

Il se retourna et heurta subitement un autre corps. L'impact n'était pas très violent, mais joint à la surprise, il lui fit perdre tous ses moyens et donc les documents dans ses bras qui se répandirent au sol. Stilgar s'apprêtait à s'excuser, peut-être même à rire avec la personne qu'il avait bousculée s'il s'agissait de Paul ou de Chani. Mais en réalisant qu'il venait d'heurter la princesse Irulan (lui-même ne l'appelait même pas l'Impératrice ou la Reine), il abandonna toute idée de légèreté et reprit un visage grave et concerné :

- Tout va bien, Majesté ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

Mais Irulan ne semblait pas disposée à lui répondre tout de suite. A vrai dire, cela valait mieux vu l'agacement qui se lisait sur ses traits tendus. Il savait que c'était une Bene Gesserit : elle aurait très bien pu, si elle l'avait voulu, masquer ses émotions. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle avait une bonne raison. Bonne raison que Stilgar ne tarda pas à trouver.

En effet, horreur ultime, le choc avait déstabilisé le chapeau élégant de la princesse et, en tombant, avait libéré la masse sublime de ses cheveux blonds qui se rependaient désormais en cascade de boucles sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Stilgar souffrait déjà intérieurement de l'outrage qu'il venait de commettre.

Oubliant tous ses documents top-secrets d'une importance extrême qui étaient répandus à terre, Stilgar se précipita vers la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne s'abaisse pas à se pencher pour récupérer son chapeau. Sa cour, répandue dans tout le couloir, regardait le spectacle comme tétanisée. Tout le monde savait le soin que la princesse accordait à ses cheveux, comme à son apparence en général. Stilgar ne comprenait pas très bien, quant à lui. C'était peut-être un rituel qui avait rapport avec sa religion ou l'entraînement Bene Gesserit.

Le temps qu'il se relève, Irulan avait déjà passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et essayait tant bien que mal de les rassembler pour en faire une tresse. Il essaya de s'excuser mais, dès qu'il se sentit bredouiller, arrêta complètement. Il était inutile qu'il se ridiculise encore plus. Les merveilleuses joues blanches de la jeune femme se teintaient déjà de rouge. Il allait entendre parler de cette affaire pendant des mois encore. Il préférerait largement qu'on s'en moque plutôt qu'on en parle avec sérieux.

Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient-ils vraiment une affaire politique, d'ailleurs ? Il avait même du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle les attachait. Peut-être était-ce plus pratique ? Parce qu'ils étaient magnifiques, longs, épais, rayonnants dans la lumière écrasante de l'après-midi. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec ce chapeau et comme personne ne l'aidait (évidemment…) il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'aider à nouer ses cheveux. Puisqu'il y était, il osa porter ses mains (qu'il n'avait pas lavées dans de l'eau bénite, ni dans de l'eau tout court depuis le début du Conseil) dessus et frissonna presque au contact comme on frissonne au contact d'un objet sacré. Il ne savait même pas quel symbole avait ce geste. Il ramassa tous ses cheveux et, supportant les ongles de la princesse sur sa peau sèche, les tint le temps qu'elle en fasse quelque chose avant de porter son chapeau dessus pour les faire tenir.

Même si sa coiffure n'était pas aussi docile et domptée qu'avant l'accident, ses cheveux gardaient les accents de la noble beauté avec la nuance de la spontanéité, de l'emportement. Quelques mèches fines tombaient sur ses yeux et caressaient ses joues. Stilgar avait terriblement envie de les repousser, mais il devait être interdit de s'approcher de la sorte de la princesse. Paul ne le supporterait pas. Elle, encore moins.

Elle releva le menton en silence et, lui jetant un dernier regard noir, détourna les talons en silence. Là, sa suite se remit en mouvement et tout ne fut que bourdonnement d'abeille et de bavardages scandalisés par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Irulan ne sembla pas y prêter énormément d'attention et marcha d'un pas raide et rapide vers ses appartements pour réarranger sa chevelure.

Le Fremen resta planté là un instant, juste le temps de la voir disparaître. Il sentait encore la douceur de ses cheveux sur le cuir de ses mains abîmées. Il humait encore l'odeur distante des forts parfums fruités dont elle couvrait ses cheveux ainsi qu'une odeur un peu plus humaine : l'odeur de sa peau, humide et florale. On aurait dit ces fleurs empoisonnées qui attirent leurs proies grâce à leur odeur sucrée avant de les dévorer. Stilgar n'essaya pas de se rappeler leur nom. Il préféra se pencher et ramasser les documents tombés à terre. Il ne prit pas le temps de les ranger, juste de les fourrer sous son bras sans les froisser et de s'en aller. Le couloir était désormais désert et sa présence semblait déjà de trop.

Le Palais n'était pas un endroit pour lui. Il s'y sentait mal à l'aise, entouré d'êtres éthérés et sublimes. Le fait de pouvoir croiser Irulan à nouveau l'emplissait d'une certaine crainte superstitieuse qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis qu'il côtoyait Paul et sa sœur Alia. Il se dépêcha de quitter le couloir d'un pas aussi rapide que la princesse, direction ses quartiers. Demain, à l'aube, il partirait au sietch.

Depuis la salle du Conseil, Paul sourit en refermant son dossier. Qui l'eût cru ?

Il était vrai qu'il aurait pu faire un peu plus attention à ces deux êtres qu'il côtoyait pourtant depuis le début de son règne. Douze ans déjà.

Toute personne qui n'avait aucun sens de l'observation aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Il était vrai qu'ils ne se côtoyaient jamais et qu'ils étaient opposés physiquement. Elle était blonde comme un ange, il était brun comme un guerrier. Elle avait une peau délicate et fragile comme un prêtre et il était aussi rude d'un forgeron. Il était son conseiller, son homme de terrain, elle était sa potiche. Les seuls moments où ils se voyaient étaient ceux où ils les convoquaient tous les deux. Ils ne s'étaient sans doute jamais adressé la parole hors du protocole et restaient indifférents, presque froids l'un envers l'autre. Au fond, ils venaient de deux mondes très différents et ils n'avaient probablement rien à faire ensemble.

Mais Paul savait mieux que ça. Il les observait. Il savait tout de leurs relations, d'eux. Tous deux en marge du pouvoir officiel, mais occupant un rôle tout de même, ils étaient l'ombre du pouvoir. Destinés au pouvoir par leur rang, sans y accéder véritablement. De plus, ils étaient tous les deux des personnes très effacées, presque timides. Ils ne parlaient pas plus que nécessaire et restaient discrets en public, même Irulan sous ses belles robes, entourées de sa cour. Elle faisait pâle figure aux côtés d'Alia. Ils n'avaient pas non plus de véritable relations : il savait que le mariage de Stilgar avec Hanna n'était qu'une mascarade, Stilgar ne l'aimait plus. Et il savait également qu'Irulan n'avait pas d'amant, donc aucune relation amoureuse d'aucune sorte malgré sa grande beauté et sa belle position. Ils vivaient seuls, même entourés d'une femme, d'un sietch ou d'une cour.

En réalité, Paul était persuadé qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Pour dire vrai, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment pensé, seulement soupçonné. Jusqu'à ce conseil… Là, il avait vu Irulan regarder Stilgar avec un certain trouble avant de détourner rapidement les yeux avec une certaine gêne. Puis, il avait observé sans un mot le curieux spectacle de leur accident. S'en était presque comique. S'il n'avait pas mieux connu Stilgar, il aurait juré qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais cela sembla gêner Irulan de la façon la plus délicieuse qu'il soit. Elle avait rougi et l'avait laissé toucher à ses cheveux.

En vérité, le chef Fremen n'avait pas véritablement comprit le symbolisme. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il n'avait pas vécu comme lui sur Calladan. Mais Irulan savait. C'était pourquoi elle avait rougi. Toucher les cheveux détachés d'une jeune fille (bon, Irulan était censée être mariée mais tout le monde savait que ce mariage était caduc) avait un fort symbole sexuel.

Paul en riait encore intérieurement devant la maladresse de la situation. Si seulement il savait. Il prit note intérieurement de glisser ça dans une conversation. De plus Stilgar ne savait pas cacher ses émotions : c'était encore plus drôle.

Oui, il fallait vraiment être naïf pour croire que Stilgar et Irulan n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. L'Empereur avait hâte de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer entre les deux. Peut-être même ferait-il en sorte de convoquer un peu plus de Conseils ces derniers temps.

- Paul ? Pourquoi ce sourire ? demanda Chani, visiblement inquiète.

- Pour rien, pour rien… Juste… Quelque chose qui risque de changer le destin de l'Empire plus qu'on ne le croit.


	2. Jeux

Le Sietch

**Chapitre 2 : Jeux**

- Comment ça « parti au sietch » ? s'exclama Irulan, sous le coup de la surprise.

Sa jeune suivante, une fille quelconque venue directement du Palais où elle avait grandi dans l'ombre d'Irulan, s'inclina bassement, honteuse de n'avoir pas réussit sa mission, tout aussi étrange semblait-elle. Pourquoi, par tous les Dieux, la princesse voulait-elle voir l'homme (peu séduisant, peu riche et avec peu de pouvoir) qui lui avait fait l'affront de la décoiffer ? Elle n'avait préparé aucun poison pour le punir !

Elle tourna la tête, lui montrant son profil hautain et dédaigneux tandis qu'elle appliquait de la poudre sur ses joues déjà pâles. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étés trempés dans son dos, séchés par une autre suivante, mèche par mèche.

En même temps, à l'autre bout du Palais, Paul sourit derrière sa tasse de café aux épices. Le messager trembla devant ce sourire et resta à genoux, la tête aussi basse que possible, prête à toucher le sol.

- « Parti au sietch », n'est-ce pas ? fit-il, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse des autres.

Chani congédia le messager pour qu'il ne meure pas d'une crise cardiaque à cause de l'immense symbole religieux que Paul portait en lui. Puis, elle se tourna vers son mari, toujours vêtu d'une simple tunique aux couleurs rayonnantes du désert, les sourcils froncés :

- Paul, tu es extrêmement mystérieux ces derniers temps, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Ça fait parti de mon travail…

- Non, je veux dire, même pour moi, tu es incompréhensible. Pourquoi ces sourires mystérieux ? Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle à l'idée que Stilgar soit reparti au sietch ? Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt être inquiet ?

- Inquiet ? Pour Stilgar ? Non…

- Alors explique-moi.

L'Empereur sourit, regarda le cadran solaire et alla se rasseoir sur le lit avant de s'allonger de tout son long aux côtés de Chani qui était encore sous le drap fin. Le soleil du petit matin jouait sur les tentures de la pièce, rappelant les petits matins au désert. Quand tout allait bien.

- Imagine-toi qu'un homme bouscule une femme dans un couloir, comme ça, parce qu'il est très maladroit. La femme, qui a une coiffure très élaborée mais très fragile ne tombe pas mais voit sa chevelure se défaire com-plè-te-ment devant l'homme en question et est incapable de la refaire elle-même. Sa cour tétanisée ne vient pas à son secours. C'est donc l'homme en question qui vient et bien maladroitement, l'aide à refaire un semblant de coiffure…. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Une histoire de cour comme une autre…

- Sauf qu'elle ne s'est pas passée à la cour.

- Où donc ?

- Juste devant la salle du Conseil…

- Mais…

- Oui, Chani. C'est exactement ce à quoi tu penses.

- Non… Stilgar et Irulan ?

- Exactement. Tu ne trouves pas que ça semble évident, tout à coup ?

- Euhm. Non. Ils ne se parlent jamais.

- Mais justement ! J'ai eu la preuve hier qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

- Paul, franchement, un Empereur a mieux à faire que de s'occuper des histoires de Palais qui ne concernent pas la politique, répliqua sévèrement Chani.

- Tu as raison. Mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'ils vont avoir un rôle à jouer avant la fin.

- En attendant, si sa Majesté daigne s'occuper de sa femme…

- Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ?

L'Empereur ne se montra pas de la matinée.

Stilgar, quant à lui, était aussi avec sa femme. Mais tout avec un goût plus amer. Il ne retrouvait nulle part la douceur policée et dangereuse de la princesse. Autrefois, il avait méprisé cette ambiance feutrée au Palais. Maintenant, il la redoutait. Il était la main de fer mal cachée par le gant de velours du Palais. Il s'était toujours mieux senti au sietch. Là où il avait grandi, là où il prenait véritablement les décisions.

Mais, à cause d'elle, tout lui semblait fade de nouveau. Qui l'eût cru ? Stilgar, trouver fade l'odeur de sécheresse et d'épice, de sueur des hommes comme des femmes. Trouver fade, le soleil qui se levait le matin au milieu des dunes, les enfants qui courraient entre les rochers sous l'œil bienveillant des mères qui aiguisaient leurs armes. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Le Fremen s'en rendait un peu plus compte maintenant qu'il était allongé là, sur le rude matelas qui lui servait de lit conjugal. Hannah était encore endormie à ses côtés. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Dire qu'il était parti, comme une ombre dans la nuit, sans rien dire à personne, tout ça dans l'unique but d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé hier… Mais un souvenir n'est pas comme un ennemi : il vous poursuit. Il ne se contente pas de la victoire, mais veut la mort de l'adversaire par la pire des tortures. L'absence de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyée de très près jusqu'à hier le hantait. Il n'avait qu'une envie secrète, bien cachée au fond de son cœur : retourner à ses côtés. Pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas tout ce qu'il lui fallait ici ? Une femme aimante, à manger, la possibilité de vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Quel sort cette sorcière lui avait-elle envoyé pour le punir de lui avoir touché ses cheveux ? Il laissa son regard se poser sur la pile de ses vêtements, ceux qu'il portait au Palais. Sur le tissu noir qu'il portait habituellement, reposait le pire sortilège possible : un cheveu d'elle. Il y était resté lorsqu'il l'avait aidée. C'était l'unique témoin de son sacrilège. Un simple cheveu, long comme une corde, long comme une cascade, brillant comme un mini soleil, comme une babiole magique. Maudit comme elle et ses sublimes joues rougies.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait avoir une réponse. Il prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et enfila son distille à la va vite sous le regard intrigué de sa femme, encore à moitié endormie.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je dois aller voir Alia. Ou Paul. Peu importe. Je rentre au Palais.

- Déjà ? Mais tu es arrivé hier !

- J'ai des réponses importantes à aller obtenir.

La princesse Irulan était une adepte du Tarot de Dune. Elle y jouait très régulièrement avec ses suivantes pendant les heures les plu chaudes. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune obligation à remplir, elle portait donc une robe plus légère, sans corset ni crinoline, flottant sur sa peau pâle, protégée par les nombreuses tapisseries de son antichambre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec une grâce faussement nonchalante, laissant quelques mèches tomber çà et là dans on cou. Ses suivantes avaient à peu près le même accoutrement et étaient réunies autour de la table où elles s'échangeaient les cartes.

Plongées dans leur profond ennui, elles furent toutes agréablement surprises par l'agitation causée au Palais par l'arrivée de quelqu'un qu'on n'attendait plus. Elles se précipitèrent toutes à la fenêtre, sauf Irulan, restée étonnement froide :

- Princesse, appela une suivante, Princesse, Stilgar est rentré du sietch !

Elle releva à peine les yeux de la carte qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses mains. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, comme troublée et énervée à la fois. Elle poussa un petit soupir hautain, comme lorsqu'elle affichait son mépris pour quelqu'un avant de déclarer :

- Et depuis quand peut-il interrompre une partie de Tarot ?

- Mais, princesse…

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et l'incident fut clos. Tout le monde se remit à la table et la partie repris. Irulan la remporta, encore une fois.

L'arrivée précipitée de Stilgar au Palais permit aux gardes de se rendre compte qu'il était parti la veille. Il portait encore un vieux distille plein de poussière et de sable qui lui avait permit de regagner Arrakeen, en traversant une partie du désert. Dès qu'il arriva, il demanda une audience avec l'Empereur qui était malheureusement fort occupé et tenta de trouver Alia qui était au Temple. Il aurait pu parler à Alia après la prière, mais il se ravisa.

Alia et Irulan étaient trop différentes. Elles ne pouvaient pas se comprendre. Ce qu'Alia lui dirait ne pourrait jamais s'appliquer à la princesse. Il avait vu Alia grandir trop rapidement pour son corps d'enfant. Il avait put mesurer l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il était sûr qu'elle était de la même essence divine que son frère. Il savait de quoi elle était capable mais il savait aussi ce qu'il lui manquait.

Alors qu'Irulan était un véritable mystère pour lui. En fait, elle semblait être un véritable mystère pour tout le monde. Tous pouvaient lui dire d'où elle venait et qui était son père. Il savait aussi que c'était une sorcière Bene Gesserit mais qui était-elle en vrai ? Quel genre de princesse sans pouvoir était-elle ? Pourquoi apporter autant de soin à son apparence alors que son époux ne l'avait jamais touchée et couchait ouvertement avec une autre ? Comment le prenait-elle ? Pleurait-elle dès fois quand personne ne pouvait voir son maquillage couler ? Aimait-elle Paul ? Aurait-elle voulu des enfants ? Comment s'adaptait-elle à Arrakis ? Tant de questions qui se trouvaient sans réponse. Irulan était une énigme. Une de celles qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier mais qui nous titillent dès qu'on leur tourne le dos.

Stilgar alla donc dans ses quartiers pour se changer et apparaître un peu plus civilisé. Il essaya de coiffer ses cheveux sans avoir à les tirer en arrière mais ils refusaient de garder la moindre forme. Finalement, il les tira en arrière avec des gestes rageurs. Il n'avait rien des hommes que fréquentait Irulan. Il ne connaissait rien à son monde qui lui semblait d'ailleurs futile et sans grand intérêt. Alors pourquoi elle ? Il avait toujours cru qu'elle n'était qu'une fille hautaine et prétentieuse, superficielle surtout. Désormais, il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose sous les coiffures compliquées. Il l'avait vu la veille.

Il se rappelait d'une chanson qu'on chantait au sietch. Une chanson sur l'arrivée des Harkonnen avec leurs châteaux et leurs hautes technologies. Elle disait : « _La même sauvagerie repose dans le cœur de tous les hommes_. » Dans le contexte de la chanson, cela faisait surtout référence à la cruauté animale du Baron et de ses fils. Stilgar ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblait la sauvagerie d'Irulan. Elle ne le savait sans doute pas elle-même.

- L'Empereur va vous recevoir, fit un jeune garde Fremen qu'il avait entendu entrer à un moment dans ses pensées sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Le Naib se leva un peu trop brusquement pour le jeune homme qui, craignant d'avoir interrompu d'importantes réflexions politiques, fit un pas en arrière, effrayé. Aussitôt, Stilgar se calma et regarda l'amas de documents sur son bureau avant de demander :

- A-t-il précisé autre chose ?

- Euhm.. Non. Il a simplement dit qu'il allait vous recevoir dans la salle du Conseil.

- Bien.

Il n'avait pas précisé pourquoi. Quelle décision nécessitait donc sa présence ? Peut-être voulait-il les documents. Mais lesquels ? Le Fremen soupira avant de tous les rassembler comme la veille et sortit en priant pour ne pas rencontrer Irulan. Il suivit le jeune garde et finit par entrer dans la salle du Conseil.

L'Empereur l'attendait, seul, plongé dans la contemplation du ciel que le soleil impitoyable illuminait. Il semblait si petit, si seul, assis là comme écrasé par l'astre. Il avait les mains posées sur ses genoux dans un geste sage de receuillement. Dès qu'il sentit la présence de Stilgar, il se retourna vers lui avec un léger sourir énigmatique et l'invita à prendre place devant lui. En obéissant, le Fremen sentit les yeux mystérieux de Paul le suivre et observer chacun de ses gestes. Cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise, mais il s'assit tout de même et étala les rapports qu'il lui avait demandés :

- Dans la Bible Orange des Catholiques, il y a une référence à un texte perdu qui s'appelle « _L'Epitre aux Corinthiens _». Dans cet épitre, il y a une injonction très intéressante : « Corinthiennes, vos cheveux, c'est votre pudeur ! » expliqua Paul.

Puis, il se tut et le silence tomba. Stilgar haussa un sourcil, comme pour demander la suite du raisonnement. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- En réalité, depuis des millénaires, la chevelure d'une femme est jugée comme un attribut érotique, un peu comme le cou ou même la poitrine. Il fit une pause en regardant Stilgar droit dans les yeux. Or, il se trouvait que les Corinthiennes ne portaient rien pour couvrir leurs cheveux pendant les prières, ce qui avait fort dérangé les fidèles mâles. D'où l'Epitre.

Paul observa les traits de Stilgar. Il était très confus. Il avait bien sûr compris le symbole des cheveux, mais il n'avait pas encore sorti le symbole de son contexte, c'est-à-dire du contexte religieux.

- Voulez-vous que j'instaure une loi obligeant les femmes à porter un voile dans le Temple ? demanda Stilgar, un peu surpris après un lourd moment de silence.

- Non, Stilgar, certainement pas. Vous n'imaginez même pas la fureur d'Alia. Et imaginez le gâchis que ce serait : cacher les coiffures compliquées d'Irulan.

Paul eut un petit sourire en coin. Stilgar sembla comprendre comme un homme frappé par la foudre. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa un peu :

- Elle vous en a parlé ? demanda-t-il.

- De ?

- Non, de rien.

L'Empereur laissa passer uniquement parce qu'il connaissait déjà l'histoire. Il ne fallait pas tourmenter un homme amoureux, il le savait bien.

Soudain, quelques gardes ouvrirent la porte de la salle du Conseil. On annonça Feya, l'unique suivante Fremen de la princesse. Stilgar la connaissait, elle faisait partie du Sietch. Il avait réglé son mariage avec un puissant guerrier hier. Elle venait sans doute le remercier. Mais sur ses traits, lorsqu'elle entra, nulle reconnaissance, seulement de l'inquiétude. Paul, qui la connaissait aussi, l'autorisa à entrer et à s'exprimer :

- Messeigneurs, je suis désolée d'interrompre une audience si importante, mais… elle hésita un instant mais Paul d'un geste de la main l'encouragea à poursuivre. C'est… Vous savez, je dois me marier dans deux jours et la princesse refuse de me laisser partir le temps de mon mariage. Elle dit avoir besoin de moi.

- Besoin de vous ? demanda Paul après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Sa femme officielle était la pire femme-enfant superficielle qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Pourquoi faire ?

- C'est que… Elle vient de m'attribuer la tâche de s'occuper de ses cheveux avec Gani et Ira.

Il soupira. Et on venait le déranger pour ça ? Paul commençait à désespérer. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard soucieux de Stilgar. Ah ! Voilà la situation idéale pour conclure cette affaire une fois pour toutes. Les choses avaient assez duré : il était temps de se lancer dans la dernière ligne droite. Paul sentait les complots se refermer peu à peu sur lui. S'il pouvait tenir Irulan et donc les Bene Gesserit, à une certaine distance pour un moment, cela lui donnerait le temps d'anéantir les autres pièges.

- Si elle se refuse à vous quitter, amenez-la avec vous, proposa alors Paul.

Les deux Fremens le dévisagèrent.

- Princesse Irulan… au sietch ? bégaya Feya.

- Oui, assura Paul. Cela me semble être une très bonne idée. Il est important qu'elle reste en contact avec la population de la planète sur laquelle et s'occupe de ses cheveux. Emmenez-la avec vous. Elle y restera le temps du mariage : proposez-lui ma tente et faîtes en sorte qu'elle en apprenne plus sur les Fremens. Feya, appela-t-il.

- Oui, Monseigneur ?

- Préparez vos affaires, vous avez le reste de la journée pour vous. Donnez de nombreux fils à votre futur époux.

- Merci, Monseigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de s'incliner et de s'en aller en courant.

- Vous, Stilgar, trouvez un vrai distille à la taille d'Irulan. Rattrapez Feya si vous pouvez: elle connaît les mesures de la princesse. Puis, allez la voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dîtes-lui aussi que ça lui sera très utile pour son livre. Vous serez responsable d'elle pendant son séjour. Bon, à présent, acquittez-vous de cette tâche et laissez-moi ces documents. Bon courage.

Stilgar mit un petit moment avant de réaliser dans quoi l'Empereur voulait qu'il s'embarque. Il resta un moment interdit puis, il se leva, s'inclinant profondément devant Paul avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Muad'Dib voulait sa mort.


End file.
